


Stephen King, matchmaker

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec deserves happiness, M/M, magnus deserves happiness, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Magnus and Alec easily chat online about Stephen King movies. But in person Alec shies away from Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	Stephen King, matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starsfallinglikerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsfallinglikerain/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Chiara. 🎅🎄💖

Online Magnus and Alec bond over Stephen King movies. Offline things are completely different.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alexander97:** When Carrie's arm came out of her gravesite, I jumped.

**Banetastic:** I've seen the movie a hundred times and I jump every time.

**Alexander97:** John Travolta.

**Banetastic:** John Travolta.

**Alexander97:** LOL, he was only in it for a few minutes, but he was great.

**Banetastic:** After I saw Saturday Night Fever, I wanted to marry him.

**Alexander97:** Really?

**Banetastic:** Yes, only thing is, he's not into guys. Shame.

**Alexander97:** Yeah, that would be a deal breaker. This was before Kotter?

**Banetastic:** No, I think he did the movie while he was doing the tv show.

**Alexander97:** Oh. I wished I had Carrie's powers.

**Banetastic:** You wanted to kill your schoolmates?

**Alexander97:** No my father.

**Banetastic:** Oh.

**Alexander97:** Anyway, Carrie and Tommy were so cute together.

**Banetastic:** Yes they were. Too bad they didn't get a happy ending.

**Alexander97:** The first time I saw the movie, I wrote a fanfic about them getting married and having kids.

**Banetastic:** That's wild.

**Alexander97:** Yes. Tommy got a job in an office and Carrie did sewing at home. They were so in love and were married forever. I was fifteen or sixteen at the time.

**Banetastic:** I would love to read it.

**Alexander97:** I forgot what it was called. LMAO, I don't even remember what my handle was. But I'll look for it.

**Banetastic:** Great. It's getting late.

**Alexander97:** True. We start talking and time flies by. Good night, Bane.

**Banetastic:** Night, Alexander. Until tomorrow.

**Alexander97:** Until tomorrow.

( **Banetastic** has left the chat. **Alexander97** has left the chat.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator door opens, Alec steps in, pushes 'L', then leans against the wall. The door closes and the elevator descends. Alec nervously watches the floor indicator count down the floors. He swallows as the elevator stops on '5'. The door opens and HE walks in.

HE smiles at Alec, "Good morning."

Alec lowers his eyes as he mumbles, "Good morning."

HE steps to the other side of the elevator as the door closes and the elevator descends. HE continues to look at Alec, "It might rain today."

Alec mumbles, "Yeah, I have an umbrella." He waves it.

"Yeah, I have one too."

The elevator door opens at the lobby and Alec runs out the elevator. He gets to the front door of the building and sees HIM coming up behind him. Alec opens the door then holds it.

HE smiles as he reaches for the door, his fingers brushing against Alec's, "Thanks."

Alec mumbles, "You're welcome." He sees a bus at the corner and runs to the bus stop. He gets there in time and pays his fare. He finds a seat at the back of the bus and sits down. The bus leaves the stop and pulls into traffic. Out the corner of his eye, Alec sees HIM walk to the bus stop, shaking his head. Alec relaxes, that was close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus' sigh has nothing to do with missing the bus. In fact, he sees another one coming up the street. No, he's bothered by the man with wide shoulders. Well, 'bothered' is probably the wrong word. 'Frustrated' would be a better word.

Magnus has lived in the building for almost five months and try as he might, Magnus barely gets a sentence out of the man.

He gets a quick peek of beautiful hazel eyes, that he would love to get lost in, before Mr. Shoulders becomes interested in his shoes. Magnus can tell that Mr. Shoulders is damaged goods, but that's okay. It's what has kept Magnus in business for six years. He runs a self defense center. Most of his students are women wanting to protect themselves, but he also has a few male students with the same haunted look in their eyes as Mr. Shoulders.

Magnus sighs as the bus pulls into the stop and he gets on. He pays his fare and sits down. He moved because he needed a change of scenery. He noticed Mr. Shoulders the third day he moved in and has been trying to strike up a meaningful conversation with him ever since.

But to no avail. Mr. Shoulders looks everywhere but at Magnus. He mumbles a handful of words to any question Magnus may ask.

All Magnus knows is that he lives on the eighth floor, and he found _that_ out, purely by accident. Magnus was in the elevator when he heard somebody yell, "Hold it please." Any other time, Magnus may not have hit the 'open' button, but he recognized Mr. Shoulders' voice and smashed his finger on the button.

The door reopened and Mr. Shoulders was there balancing four bags of groceries in his arms. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw Magnus, but he got on the elevator and stood in the back as far away from Magnus as he could get. When Magnus asked him what floor he needed, he hesitated before mumbling, "Eight, please."

Magnus was tempted to offer to help, but he didn't want the other man to have a heart attack, so he got off at his floor without another word.

Magnus doesn't care for anybody else in the building. In fact if it weren't for Mr. Shoulders, Magnus may have found another place. But he's a patient man and he knows that he will eventually win Mr. Shoulders' trust and hopefully his heart.

It's only a matter of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Banetastic:** Christine was an awesome car.

**Alexander97:** And she was gorgeous.

**Banetastic:** And protective.

**Alexander97:** More like possessive.

**Banetastic:** A bit of both. But you can't blame her. She's been waiting a long time to get a guy and she saw Arnie first.

**Alexander97:** LMAO, she tried to kill Leigh.

**Banetastic:** Because she stole Arnie.

**Alexander97:** So if somebody tried to steal your significant other, you would kill them?

**Banetastic:** Hell yes.

**Banetastic:** Alexander, you still there?

**Banetastic:** Alexander?

**Alexander97:** I'm still here. I was just thinking about it.

**Banetastic:** You okay?

**Alexander97:** Yeah. I guess I don't know what it's like to love somebody that much to kill for them.

**Banetastic:** Love makes you crazy. And if somebody tries to hurt the one you love, anger makes you crazier.

**Alexander97:** And dangerous?

**Banetastic:** Definitely dangerous. I hope I didn't scare you?

**Alexander97:** No, it's fine. I just never saw it from Christine's POV before.

**Banetastic:** I totally see it from her view and she ended up winning Arnie in the end.

**Alexander97:** You think Arnie is driving around Heaven in Christine?

**Banetastic:** Or Hell. But they are definitely together.

**Alexander97:** That makes me smile. Oh gee, look at the time. Gotta go. Good night, Bane.

**Banetastic:** Good night, Alexander.

( **Alexander97** has left the chat. **Banetastic** has left the chat.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is walking down the block, when he sees a familiar pair of shoulders locking the door to the Public Library. He's tempted to say something, instead he continues to the bus stop. Out the corner of his eye, he sees Mr. Shoulders walk over and stand by the fire hydrant.

The bus arrives and Magnus pays his fare. He walks to the back of the bus and sits down. He takes out his phone and bows his head, so he can watch Mr. Shoulders take a seat by the back door.

Sighing, Magnus checks his emails. Mr Shoulders stares forward during the entire ride.

As the bus approaches their stop, Mr. Shoulders stands and waits by the back door for the bus to stop. Magnus lets two people get in between them as he steps out the bus.

Mr. Shoulders walks down the block to their building. Magnus stays five strides behind him. Mr. Shoulders takes out his key and unlocks the front door. He steps into the building and holds the door open.

Magnus walks faster. As soon as Magnus' hand touches the door, Mr. Shoulders lets the door go and walks to the mailboxes. As Magnus walks over, he watches Mr. Shoulders open the mailbox for '8D'. Magnus gets his own mail as Mr. Shoulders walks to the elevator and pushes the button.

Magnus walks over as the elevator arrives and they both get in. Mr. Shoulders pushes '8' then stands in the back corner looking down at his mail. Magnus pushes '5' then sighs as he watches the door close.

The elevator goes up and stops on the fifth floor. Magnus smiles at Mr. Shoulders, "Good night."

The other man mumbles, "Night", without looking up from his mail.

Magnus steps off the elevator and walks to his apartment, shaking his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alexander97:** Johnny's life sucked.

**Banetastic:** Johnny had a great life. He had a job he loved. A girl he was going to marry.

**Alexander97:** Then the accident happened.

**Banetastic:** True. Sarah should have waited for him. They were in love. She should have waited.

**Alexander97:** Five years?

**Banetastic:** Love doesn't have an expiration date.

**Alexander97:** Whatever. Brooke Adams is married to that guy from Monk.

**Banetastic:** Yeah. Tony Shalhoub. Poor Monk. After Trudy was killed, he was messed up.

**Alexander97:** Do you believe in love, Bane?

**Banetastic:** Of course. Don't you?

**Alexander97:** No.

**Banetastic:** Wow. Not even love for your parents or siblings?

**Alexander97:** I don't have siblings. I guess I loved my mom but I was terrified of my dad.

**Banetastic:** Oh.

**Alexander97:** Yeah. My dad shot my mom, she ended up dying, then he chased me outside. The cops told him to stop and when he refused, they shot him.

**Banetastic:** Wow. I'm so sorry, Alexander.

**Alexander97:** Yeah, it happened when I was 10. I lived with this foster family until I was 18. I've been on my own since then. I haven't spoken of it to anybody since it happened. Until now. I like talking to you. You make me feel safe, Bane.

**Banetastic:** I like talking to you too, Alexander. And I'm glad I make you feel safe. By the way, Bane is my last name. You can call me Magnus.

**Alexander97:** Hello Magnus. I'm Alec.

**Banetastic:** Nice to meet you, Alec. Where do you live, maybe we can get together for coffee?

**Alexander97:** I saw on your profile, you live in Brooklyn, New York. So do I.

**Banetastic:** Perfect. So coffee?

**Alexander97:** I don't know. I'm not much of an outside person.

**Banetastic:** Outside person? LMAO. I can understand your caution. Think about it then get back to me?

**Alexander97:** Okay. But we can still talk here?

**Banetastic:** Of course. One thing has nothing to do with the other, Alec.

**Alexander97:** I'm glad. Like I said, I feel safe talking to you.

**Banetastic:** And I enjoy talking to you. I got an early class tomorrow morning, gotta go.

**Alexander97:** Okay. Good night, Magnus.

**Banetastic:** Good night, Alec.

( **Alexander97** has left the chat. **Banetastic** has left the chat.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus taps his foot as he waits for the elevator. He checked Google and the library is closed on Saturdays, so he hopes Mr. Shoulders is sleeping in. The elevator door opens and Magnus wants to cheer when he sees that the elevator is empty. He gets on and hits 'L'.

The elevator gets to the lobby and the door opens. Magnus walks over to the mailboxes and looks at the name for 8D.

_A. Lightwood_

Magnus groans, that doesn't help him. Albert, Alan, Andrew, Adam, Alfred, Anthony, Aaron, the list is endless. He walks out the building and looks at the intercom. That also just has 'A'.

Discouraged, Magnus walks to Dunkin Donuts. He enters and walks to the counter. He gets his usual breakfast of a large coffee and toasted cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese. He takes his order to a table at the back and sits down. Magnus enjoys his breakfast as he looks around. He sees Mr. Shoulders, aka Mr. A. Lightwood, walk over to the counter. Magnus is tempted to get his attention, but restrains himself.

A. Lightwood gets his order then leaves, without glancing around to see who might be in Dunkin. Magnus sighs as he finishes his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Banetastic:** They changed the ending in the movie. Originally the little boy dies.

**Alexander97:** Stephen doesn't pull punches.

**Banetastic:** No he doesn't. But I love how protective Donna is. 100% mama bear.

**Alexander97:** The mechanic reminded me of my dad.

**Banetastic:** Oh?

**Alexander97:** Yeah, he terrified me, that's why I've only seen Cujo once.

**Banetastic:** Oh.

**Alexander97:** I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go to bed early.

**Banetastic:** Wait, Alec. What about us getting together?

**Alexander97:** I don't know.

**Banetastic:** Please. I enjoy our conversations and it would be awesome to actually talk to you.

**Banetastic:** Alec?

**Banetastic:** Alexander?

**Banetastic** : You still there?

**Alexander97:** Yeah.

**Banetastic:** There's a Dunkin near me, on Church and Flatbush, we can meet there for breakfast. Lots of people. We don't even have to talk. I just want to meet you.

**Banetastic:** Alexander?

**Alexander97:** Ok. That Dunkin is close to me too.

**Banetastic:** EXCELLENT. That's great.

**Alexander97:** When?

**Banetastic:** Tomorrow? Unless you have to work?

**Alexander97:** I don't work on Sundays. Tomorrow is okay.

**Banetastic:** Is 10 too early?

**Alexander97:** 10 is fine.

**Banetastic:** How will I know it's you?

**Alexander97:** I'm not sure. Oh wait. I'll bring a book with me. Christine. It's all beat up. I'll set it on the table.

**Banetastic:** Awesome. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

**Alexander97:** Yeah. Good night, Magnus.

**Banetastic:** Good night.

( **Alexander97** has left the chat. **Banetastic** has left the chat.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus checks his watch as he waits for the elevator. Ten minutes to ten. He doesn't want to get to Dunkin before Alexander. He wants the other man to get comfortable before Magnus shows up. That's assuming Alexander is an early bird.

Magnus doesn't consider himself a violent man, but he would love to have twenty minutes with Alexander's dead father. Just to teach him how it feels to be on the receiving end of a punch or two or ten.

He takes a deep breath, he needs to calm down. He doesn't want to scare Alexander and have him run out of Dunkin.

The elevator arrives and Magnus gets on. He pushes 'L' and watches the floor indicator light as the elevator goes down. He gets off the elevator and leaves the building. He walks to Dunkin.

He glances around as he enters, and sighs when he sees Mr. Shoulders at a table in the back. Magnus continues to look around as he waits on line. He notices a book on the table, next to Mr. Shoulder's hand.

A well read paperback copy of **Christine**.

Magnus closes his eyes as he mentally kicks himself in the ass.

_A._ Lightwood, as in _Alexander_ Lightwood.

Magnus opens his eyes and smiles at Josie. She laughs, "The usual?"

He nods, "Please." She rings up his coffee and bagel.

Magnus watches Mr. Shoulders aka A. Lightwood aka Alexander out the corner of his eye. He's eating his breakfast in between quick glances at the door.

Josie hands Magnus his order, "Have a nice day."

Magnus smiles, "I hope so. Thanks." He walks over to Alec's table.

Alec looks up, panic in his eyes, "Can I help you?"

Magnus smiles gently, "I'm Magnus."

Alec's eyes widen as he looks at his book then back at Magnus, "Oh."

"Is it okay if I join you?" Alec nods without a word. Magnus puts his coffee and bag on the table then sits down, "Thanks."

Alec mumbles, "You're welcome."

Magnus takes a sip of his coffee then takes the bagel out the bag. Alec picks up his muffin. They eat in silence.

Magnus keeps his head down as he eats. He watches, out the corner of his eye, as Alec's shoulders relax. He smiles as he enjoys his bagel.

Magnus quickly looks up when Alec starts to stand, "Where you going?"

Alec bites his lip, "I want more coffee."

Magnus nods as he finishes his own coffee, "Okay. I could use a refill as well. I'll go." He stands up. Alec reaches into his pocket. Magnus smiles, "I got it, I'll be right back." He walks to the counter as Alec sits back down.

Josie smiles, "You still here?"

Magnus nods, "I'm with a friend."

She glances over, "Tall, dark and timid?"

Magnus laughs, "You know Alec?"

"Yeah, he's here almost every morning. In fact, he's asked about you a few times."

"Me?"

"Yes. He sees you at your usual table and asks if I know who you are."

"Interesting."

She nods, "I'm glad you two found each other. You make an adorable couple."

Magnus smiles, "I'm trying."

"Good. He needs somebody like you."

"Like me?"

"Protective. My sister takes your self-defense class on Wednesdays."

"Oh."

"Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"A couple of coffees please. Damn, I forgot to ask him what he wants."

She winks, "I got you, don't worry about it." She rings up the two coffees. Magnus pays with his credit card as she makes them. She puts the two cups on the counter, "Here you go."

Magnus picks them up, "Thanks." He walks back. He puts the cups on the table then sits.

Alec gives him a slight smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They enjoy their second cups of coffee in silence.

Alec finishes, gathers his trash and stands up, "It was nice meeting you."

Magnus finishes his coffee, "Wait, we still have the whole day. Let's go see a movie or go to the aquarium or the zoo."

Alec picks up his book, "I have to go grocery shopping."

"Fine. I'll go with you."

Alec shakes his head, "No, that's okay. This was nice, but I gotta go." He walks away quickly, drops his trash in the garbage can and leaves Dunkin.

Magnus sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, "Damn it." He stands, picks up his empty cups and bag and walks over to the garbage can. He shakes his head at Josie as he drops the trash in, "I was so close."

She gives him a slight smile, "You giving up?"

Magnus smiles, "Hell no."

She laughs, "Good for you. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Magnus leaves Dunkin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus grabs a bottle of beer out the fridge, opens it and tosses the cap in the sink. The takeout trash is in the garbage. He walks over to the sofa. Now he's ready to watch tv. He sits down and reaches for the remote, that is on the coffee table. Drinking his beer, he goes through the channels and smiles when he sees that **The Dark Tower** is starting.

As the end credits roll, Magnus checks to see what's on next. **The Shawshank Redemption**. Magnus tells the empty room, "Another great movie." He runs to the fridge for another beer, then gets comfortable on the sofa again.

When the movie is over, he eyes his tablet on the other side of the sofa, where he left it last night.

Usually when he's done with tv, he logs into the chat and talks to Alec. But after this morning, Magnus isn't sure if Alec is still interested in talking to him.

With a sigh, he puts the remote on the coffee table then reaches for the tablet.

He puts it on. Once it's ready, Magnus hits the chat icon, which automatically logs him in.

**Alexander97:** Magnus are you there?

**Alexander97:** Magnus, you said one thing has nothing to do with the other.

**Alexander97:** Magnus I'm sorry, please talk to me.

**Alexander97:** Magnus

**Alexander97:** Magnus

**Alexander97:** Magnus, please don't leave me.

Magnus quickly puts the beer bottle on the coffee table then starts typing.

**Banetastic:** Shit, Alec. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was watching tv.

**Alexander97:** Oh.

**Banetastic:** Yes but now I'm here.

**Alexander97:** I should tell you that I kind of knew it was you.

**Banetastic:** Knew what was me?

**Alexander97:** About a month ago, I finally got enough nerve to look at the mail boxes for the fifth floor and saw 'M. Bane' for 5F.

**Banetastic:** Oh?

**Alexander97:** Yeah. Then the other day, when you said your first name was 'Magnus', that was too much of a coincidence.

**Banetastic:** I see.

**Alexander97:** So I wasn't really surprised to see at my table this morning.

**Banetastic:** Then why did you run away so quickly?

**Alexander97:** I was scared.

**Banetastic:** Of me?

**Alexander97:** Yes and no. I wasn't scared OF you, I was scared of you rejecting me.

Magnus closes his eyes as he shakes his head. He mutters, "Ten minutes with his father, that's all I need."

**Banetastic:** Nonsense.

**Alexander97:** Easy for you to say that now. But I'm sure once I started talking you would have noped right out of Dunkin.

Magnus grits his teeth. He stands holding the tablet in a tight grip. He walks over to the cabinet by the door and grabs his keys. He leaves his apartment, locks the door and walks over to the stairway door. He's in no mood to wait for the elevator.

**Banetastic:** That's crazy talk. We've been talking for almost a year here, why would you think that?

**Alexander97:** It's easy for me to talk online, where I can change stuff if I think it sounds stupid. If I SAY something stupid, I can't erase it.

Magnus shakes his head as he takes the steps two at a time to the eighth floor. He lets the stairway door slam as he walks to 8D. He knocks on the door.

**Alexander97:** Oh my god, Magnus. Somebody is at my door. Why? I don't know anybody in the building. Besides you. So who could that be? I'm scared. Magnus what should I do?

Magnus takes a deep breath, then slowly lets it out, as he thinks, "Five minutes tops."

**Banetastic:** It's okay, Alec. I'M at the door.

**Alexander97:** You? Why?

**Banetastic:** So that we can talk.

**Alexander97:** We are talking.

**Banetastic:** Face to face.

**Alexander97:** Oh.

**Banetastic:** Alec come open the door.

**Banetastic:** I'm just going to stand here until you let me in.

Magnus glances at the elevator as the door opens and a woman steps off. She eyes him coldly as she walks down the hall. Magnus smiles at her as she walks past him. She stops at the end of the hallway, unlocks her door then quickly enters her apartment. The door slams and Magnus hears her lock the door.

Magnus rolls his eyes as he returns his attention to his tablet. Out the corner of his eye, he sees the door open. Magnus looks up and smiles.

Alec holds the door open, "She's a mean lady. She might call the police if you stay out here any longer."

Magnus nods as he walks into the apartment, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Alec closes the door.

Magnus looks around the apartment. A couple of armchairs, a small television and three bookcases are all there is in the living room. There's a table with four chairs in the kitchen. A laptop is on the table.

Alec gestures to the kitchen, "We can talk there."

Magnus smiles, "Ok." He walks to the table and sits down. He puts his tablet on the table.

Alec walks over, "You want coffee?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No thanks."

"Oh." Alec grips the back of the chair, where his laptop is, with both hands, "I have iced tea."

Not liking how tense Alec is, Magnus smiles, "That sounds good."

Alec smiles as he lets go of the chair and walks to the fridge, "Cool." He takes out a pitcher. He gets glasses out of the cabinet and fills them. He puts the pitcher back in the fridge then brings the glasses to the table. He walks over to the counter and gets a tin of cookies. He brings it and a handful of napkins to the table, then sits down. He closes the laptop and moves it to the side.

Magnus silently watches Alec move around the kitchen. He seems relaxed and happy. Magnus likes seeing this side of Alec. He takes a couple of cookies and places them on a napkin, then takes a drink of his iced tea, "This is good."

Alec's eyes sparkle, "It's Mona's recipe. Three parts 4C iced tea mix with one part Kool Aid lemonade mix."

"Mona is?"

"My foster mom."

"I see."

Alec nods, "My dad didn't allow sweets in the house. We didn't even have bagels. Just white bread."

"I'm sorry."

Alec shrugs as he eats a cookie, "It's okay. The Whitmans were nice people. Mona and Ted. They didn't have any children of their own. They were killed in a car accident two weeks after my eighteenth birthday. They left everything to me. I sold the house and moved here. I kept some of the furniture and sold the rest."

"You've been with the library since you moved here?"

Alec nods, "After I graduated college, I got an internship at Grand Army Plaza. A children's librarian position opened up in the Spring Creek branch. I was there for over a year then transferred to the Flatlands location."

"Children's librarian? Interesting."

"I like it." Alec stands and gets the pitcher of iced tea out the fridge. He refills their glasses. He sits down after putting the pitcher back, "So what do you do?"

Magnus smiles, "I own a self defense center."

"Oh."

"You interested?"

Alec shakes his head, "No, thanks. I can't see me hitting anybody." He folds his arms across his chest and lowers his head.

"I understand." Magnus mentally kicks himself. He quickly changes the subject, "So what is your favorite Stephen King movie?"

Alec looks up as he thinks. He takes a drink, then slowly smiles, " **Dead Zone**. It would be cool to touch somebody's hand and see their future. But only good things. Like who they would fall in love with or how many kids they would have or that new job they will get."

"I don't know if it would be possible to limit what you can see."

Alec shrugs, "I don't want to see death, just happy things."

Magnus nods as he reaches for Alec's hand and gently holds it in both of his, "You know what I see right now?"

Alec looks from Magnus' face to their hands back to his face, "What?"

"I see you and me eating dinner tomorrow night at a nice Italian restaurant in Downtown Brooklyn."

Alec smiles, "Really?"

"Yes really."

"I'd like that."

"I keep my car in the garage, it's easier to go back and forth to work on the bus. I'll pick you up at the library."

"I'm not sure what time I finish."

Magnus nods. He reaches into his back pocket with his right hand, "Damn, I left my phone in the apartment. Give me your phone, and I'll give you my number."

Alec nods as he lets go of Magnus' hand and stands up. He runs into his bedroom and gets his phone off the nightstand. He runs back to the kitchen and hands his phone to Magnus. Their fingers touch briefly. Alec smiles as Magnus types his cell number into Alec's contact list.

Magnus texts **_Alec_ **to his cellphone, then hands the phone back to Alec, "This way I can put your number in my contacts. Tomorrow, when you find out what time you're leaving, you can text me."

"Okay."

Magnus smiles as he stands, "Thanks for the tea and cookies. See you tomorrow?" He picks his tablet up.

Alec nods, "That's a definite yes." They walk to the door. Alec opens it, "Until tomorrow, Magnus."

"Until tomorrow, Alec." Magnus leaves the apartment. Alec closes the door then smiles as he leans against it.

Magnus walks to the stairwell and goes downstairs to his apartment. He unlocks his door, smiling he says, "Thank you, Stephen King." as he enters the apartment then locks the door.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Carrie** , **Christine** and **Dead Zone** are my favorite Stephen King books and movies.

**A/N:** I took a bit of artistic license with locations. There IS a Dunkin on Church and Flatbush Aves, but the building that Alec and Magnus live in doesn't exist. There's a bus stop next to the Flatlands branch of the Public Library, but it's on the other side of the library. I wanted Magnus to walk past and see Alec locking the door. The actual next stop is three blocks away.


End file.
